A different shade of advice
by ZhaneWrites
Summary: When Mordecai's having relationship problems with CJ, he decides to go to Rigby for help, but after taking his advice, the situation becomes worse. so, now desperate and with no one else to turn to, Mordecai goes to Benson and the advice he gives him turns out to be exactly what he needed...or so he thought. (Cloudycai or Mordeson)
1. Mordecai goes to

A different shade of advice

Note: This story has 2 alternative endings, making this fanfic Mordecai x Benson &amp; Mordecai x CJ. Read under your own will.

CJ slammed the door, Mordecai followed her. "Come on CJ, this was just a misunderstanding!" Mordecai said. "There was no mistake! I saw you Mordecai!" CJ yelled at him. "You always see me in the worst moments, but I swear it was a misunderstanding!" Mordecai tried to explain.

"Look, just give me some time, I don't want to talk to you right now, I just don't want to" CJ said. "Oh come on sweetie" Mordecai said trying to sound cheesy. "Go away Mordecai". CJ told Mordecai. "Oh well then… I guess we'll talk later, see you." Mordecai said as he left CJ's house.

He was walking on the road, tired of the same thing, every single time he talked to girls, CJ would come in the worst moment and misunderstand everything. _*Sigh*_ _Why does this keep happening to me?_ Mordecai felt bad, no matter what, it's almost always the same; they would go out and things would be fine until he started to talk to girls, ever since the accident with Margaret, it seems CJ would misunderstand everything.

"I'm tired of this… I need help..." He said as he walked back to the park. _Maybe I should ask Rigby, I mean, he claims he isn't dating Eileen but he sure never fights with her anymore._ Mordecai went upstairs hoping that Rigby would be at their room and he was right, as soon as he entered the room.

Rigby was finishing some soda as he burped. "Erp-urp- Oh hey Mordo!" Rigby said waving his free arm. "Hey dude, what's up?" Mordecai asked. "Nothing much, just woke up and drank soda" He said. Ever since Mordecai started to date CJ Rigby seemed off, like, he and Eileen eventually started to drift apart whenever Mordecai and CJ had a fight in public, they have become worse, which is why Mordecai believes him and Eileen don't want to hang out with them anymore.

"Hey dude… got a second? It's about CJ" Mordecai said. "Oh…" Rigby rolled his eyes. "Sure go ahead, what is it?" He asked back.

"We kind of fought again, a girl was asking me for directions when she fell off and CJ happened to appear and misunderstood everything…again…" He added. "I see…" Rigby said softly. "So… did you try to fix it?" Rigby asked then.

"I did but it didn't work" Mordecai told. "I see…"

"Do you happen to have an advice or anything?" He asked his long life best friend.

"Dude, why don't you take out for a picnic or something? I bet that would help" He said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, I'll tell her right away, thanks dude" He said.

Mordecai took his phone and called CJ. "Mordecai?" She asked through the other side. "CJ, look, let's go have a nice picnic tomorrow, you and me, no one else, okay?" He offered. "Why yes… that sounds awesome" She said. "Look, I swear it was everything just a misunderstanding!" He said. "Look, let's just forget about it… I'll see you tomorrow morning for picnic, alright?"

"Alright"

They ended the call and Mordecai had to go and buy stuff for the picnic, he knows he needs to be careful. "Hey dude I think it worked, thanks" He thanked Rigby for that. "Yeah sure, no problem" Rigby said. "Now if you excuse me, I'll go get some stuff for the picnic tomorrow, I'll see you around" Mordecai said. "Yeah man don't worry" Rigby added.

Mordecai was going downstairs when he saw Benson entering the house. "Oh hey Mordecai" He said. "Hey Benson, what's up?" He asked. "Nothing much, just some paperwork to do" He said.

Mordecai knew Benson worked hard, ever since he and Rigby arrived, Benson always treated them to fire them, but he never did, guess Benson did like them after all.

"How about you?" Benson asked back. "I had a little fight with CJ and I'm going to buy some stuff for the picnic we'll have tomorrow" He replied.

"Really? That's nice of you" Benson said. "Thanks Benson, I'll be back soon" Mordecai said.

Sometimes Mordecai couldn't help but stare at his boss, it probably was nothing but he had to recognize years of hard work have done wonders for Benson. Mordecai had a feeling Benson checked him out from time to time which would be okay because come on, he's hot, as he would say.

At the next morning Mordecai was getting the stuff for the picnic ready, he needed to prove CJ things are cool and that she has nothing to worry about, he settled up the place really nice, with two candles that emanated a delicious aroma and just in time as CJ was making her way.

"Hey Mordecai!" She said

"CJ!" Mordecai rushed to her and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek. "So what do you think?" He asked her about his work on the picnic set up.

"It looks good but, is the food…or even you better than this?" She teased.

"Oh come on, let's just find out" Mordecai replied.

The picnic seemed to go just fine, they both talked and laughed for hours and enjoyed their meals, it seemed like Rigby's plan was working and he couldn't believe it… of course he couldn't.

CJ's phone started ringing. "Mordecai, it's my dad, I have to take this" She said. "Sure, go ahead" He said. Mordecai waited patiently for CJ when he remembered the cake, but the cake was special because there was a little card that he also requested the bakery to write for CJ.

"I can't wait for her to see this" Mordecai said. CJ arrived shortly after. "I'm sorry, just silly stuff" She added.

"Don't worry about it" Mordecai replied. "What is this, looks delicious" She looked at the box containing the cake and the letter. "It's for you, why don't you open it, huh?" Mordecai teased.

"Yeah I will, take it easy, ha ha" She said. CJ then took the box and slowly took it off from the cake, not wanting to ruin it. "Oh wow, there's a letter" As she took it.

"Open it, read it and then enjoy the cake!" Mordecai said happily.

CJ took the letter and started to read it, the bakery did as Mordecai requested and wrote a very romantic poem to CJ, Mordecai was waiting with his eyes closed a very good reaction from CJ. _Oh man, she's gonna like it!_. He thought. Too bad that didn't exactly happen that way.

The next thing he knew is that the cake was smashed against his face. "What the, CJ!?" Mordecai was surprised.

"CLAUDIA!? WHO IN THE WORLD IS CLAUDIA!?" CJ yelled at him.

"Claudia!? What are you talking about?" He tried to ask.

"Don't fool with me, THIS LETTER IS FOR CLAUDIA!" She showed him the letter which clearly said Claudia and not Cloudy Jane.

"Oh no" He said.

"OH NO, WHAT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MORDECAI!" CJ cried and ran away as fast as she could.

Mordecai could never match her speed and he stayed there with his head down in defeat…

It was pretty late and Mordecai was walking home alone and totally sad, he couldn't believe his luck, it's not like it was his fault but what he could do?

Mordecai was walking past the apartments where Benson lived; he might as well give it a shot.

Mordecai went to Benson's apartment and knowing he had a spare key, he opened his door and entered. "Benson, are you there?" He asked.

"WHAT THE, MORDECAI!?" He yelled. Benson was seeing kitties on his magazine, the "weekly-kitten" He sure didn't want anybody to know.

"I'm sorry dude, I just needed to talk to someone" Mordecai said as Benson tried his best to hide his magazines. "What is it now?" He asked him.

"It's CJ, she is always misunderstanding everything I do and it's kind of making me sad. I don't want our relationship to end like this just because of that" He said.

"Have you tried to be straight with her?" He asked. "Yes? I mean, I don't know? I guess I just kind of buy stuff for her but she either catches me with a girl and misunderstanding everything or the stuff I buy for her goes messed up". He explained.

Mordecai saw Benson moving his head to the left and right, he knows that isn't really good.

"Mordecai, Mordecai, you can't just do that. I'm assuming this basketball girl is the jealous type, in this cases you can't just go and give her stuff without some talk." He said.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai asked totally confused.

"You love your girl, but you aren't expressing it the right way, the basketball girl is the type of girl who wants everything straight into her face, whereas you are more like of the type of dude who would just spend every dollar you have to make her happy but not telling her directly in her face". He explained.

"That means…" Mordecai was still confused. Benson sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is that you have to go to her and tell her how much you love her, with no lies and no more stuff, just go to her and explain everything with your hearth, she'll appreciate it more than anything else, got it?"

"I see, but I'm still not sure…" He said as he was walking towards the door.

**Choose wisely, the next chapter leads to the end, which can be Mordecai x CJ or Mordecai x Benson, depending the route you go, it will affect the ending. Have fun.**


	2. CJ's route

**CJ's ROUTE **

"You just need to try and find out, good luck, Mordecai" Benson said as Mordecai smiled to him and closed his door.

"I'm not going home that easily, CJ is the girl that I ever wanted and I'm not giving up so easily".

Mordecai took off to CJ's house and approached it, he knew she would probably be sleeping so his best bet was to climb to her window.

"Come on Mordecai, don't chicken out now, this is for her." He said.

Mordecai climbed the walls until he eventually approached the window and with that, he got as close as he could, knocking it softly in hopes to not wake up everybody up and make all think he's some robber or anything.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Indeed, CJ was sleeping, but she eventually started to move.

"Hey, CJ…" Mordecai whispered.

"Hmmm… huh?" CJ opened her eyes. "Mordecai?" She asked.

"Can you please open?" He questioned her.

CJ got out of her bed and walked towards the window. What could possibly Mordecai want now? She opened the window and let him go through it.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"CJ, Listen, okay? Just sit and listen"

CJ rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

"What is it, Mordecai?" She asked again.

"Look, CJ, I'm tired of all of this, okay?" He said.

"What do you mean?" She was curious now.

"I love you, and I will always love you, but you just have to believe me, I wouldn't cheat on you, I know it hurts you when you see me with other girls because you think I'm probably asking for their numbers when I'm not. The past is the past and the present is the present, you should take consideration on that, you are the girl I ever wanted and I don't want to lose you."

"Mordecai I-"She was interrupted by a Kiss.

"I'm sorry, you have been through a lot and I really wouldn't want to lose you, I really do have plans for the two of us and it would be such a bad thing if you leave me now, you should trust me more and you should take it easy, no one's taking me away, okay, sweet cloud?" He said that last part in a cheesy way.

CJ laughed. "Alright, alright" She added.

CJ scratched Mordecai's head. "Look, I'm also sorry… I guess I get too jealous sometimes… I should really trust you, Mordecai, I mean I do, but… you know…"

"It's okay, it's really okay you don't have to worry about it" He added.

"I love you, Mordecai" She said.

"And I love you, CJ"

They shared a kiss until they broke apart from needing air. "Hey Mordecai, also don't worry about the Claudia thing, I went to the bakery myself and… let's just say they owe you a new cake".

She laughed. Mordecai could only wonder as to what she was referring to…

The end.


	3. Benson's route

**Benson's ROUTE**

"Then, don't do it." Benson said in a seductive way.

Mordecai stopped and suddenly blushed. "What do you mean?" He dared to ask.

"Close the door…" Benson said and Mordecai did as he was told.

"Benson?"  
"What I say… if she never listens to you, why don't you try something else?" Benson said rolling his eyes as he approached Mordecai.

Mordecai blushed "What…do you mean?" Mordecai asked now curious.

"All I'm saying… I think you deserve someone better, someone who already knows you and doesn't get jealous of everything like certain cloud girl does…" Benson dared to say.

"No…" Mordecai said as he looked away, not knowing what to do.

"Give it a try… maybe you need something fresh, don't you think?" Benson told him.

"How should YOU know?" Mordecai asked back.

"Because I know more than you think I do…"

And with that Benson closed the distance that was keeping them apart and leaned in for a kiss, Mordecai sure didn't try to move away, could it be? Could it be that he really feels something for his boss? Wouldn't that be weird?

"Hmmmmm~" They both were saying in unison, like this was meant to happen.

Mordecai was a bit confused but then he probably realized something, CJ and Benson both shared something, they were the bossy type and he sure liked that, however it seems that with CJ he probably just wanted some affection and CJ didn't really give him that if he was having such a hard time with her, whereas he could have both with Benson.

They soon broke apart.

"Benson… what about CJ?" Mordecai asked.

"She doesn't have to know…" Benson replied.

"But that seems wrong…"

"We can always work something out"

They decided that thinking was something to do for tomorrow, for now, they started kissing and hugging each other, maybe it was sudden, maybe it was a realization, maybe Mordecai needed the final straw and CJ provided it, who knows… who knows…

The end…


End file.
